Free The Birds
by Innocent Vash
Summary: Free the Birds, is a "fictional" Story. Seto and Jou are actualy a type of "Bird" Creature, that can take a human form. Wanna Know More? READ! Yaoi, Rated M, For Well, what's going to be contained in the story!
1. Almost Time

**Free the Birds**, is a "fictional" Story. Seto and Jou are actualy a type of "Bird" Creature, that can take a human form. Wanna Know More? READ! Yaoi, Rated M, For Well, what's going to be contained in the story!

Based on our wonderful Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler [Jounouchi(Jou) Katsuya, which he will be sometimes called].

**Chapter 1: Almost Time**

Seto slowly streched. His beautiful White whings streching out, and soon up above his head. There was sapphire-blue on his Wings, tipping the feathers, His long wavy tail feathers were tipped in blue, and he had the same blue for "leggings" on his legs.

He turned his head and crystal-like Sapphire Eyes looked to his sleeping Mate. The 'Hen' in their relation ship. Despite the looks of their Colors, Seto was far from the submissive one.

But, Seto let his beautiful mate rest. Leaving Jou in their nest as he moved to the 'entrance' of their cozy abode.

The two birds lived in a tree. And they visited the city in their human forms when they needed to. Which, The last time Seto remembered that being was nearly 300 years ago.

The two birds were immortal.

How old they were, they themselves probably didn't really remember. But they recalled "man kind" growing up in a sense. Seto really remembered when they first made the "automobile" A death trap in Seto's eyes.

All the deaths caused by those machines only proved his thoughts.

But either way, enough mental chit-chat, He fluffed his feathers out, then took off. Going to to find a meal for his Hen and himself.

Strong Eagle like Talon's flexed as he 'targeted' his meal-to-be.

Silent as an arrow, wings folded, and he soon landed upon the rabbit.

Touching the ground only breifly, his powerful wings were carrying him back to their nest.

---

About that time, Jou was waking up, fluffing his feathers out, trying to block out the cold. But he slowly lifted his head from where it had laid. His deep Black Feathers ruffled again. The Ruby-Red tips on his wings, and tail, made him look "creepy" as one could/would probably say, but it didn't bother him. He wasn't a bad guy. He just looked like one.

Honey eyes looked to where his mate usually roosted, and he smiled at the empty spot. He knew where he was. He didn't know-know, but he knew. It was unexplainable. So he wasn't even going to bother trying.

He moved standing streching feathers out, and streching his legs. He moved over to the entrance of their nest.

---

Seto was arriving back when he saw the people, and he quickly took refuge in another tree. Distraught as he watched them spraypaint on their tree. A Red **X** He wondered what it meant.

But soon he knew, and he screamed, like any other bird. They were going to cut down their tree!

Leaving the rabbit, he tried to move, but they were cutting at it, and he heard his mate's startled cry when the tree shook.

Seto frowned, and tried to get close, but the men working said something about a 'weird bird' and Seto was quick to hide again. They couldn't find them!

Seto watched... Horrified, as he noticed his Mate poke his head out. Seto cried out to him. He had to move! He didn't care! He called to him again, distraught.

Jou frowned, and moved, hearing his mate, he hopped up to the edge, the hole around the tree and he looked down. He moved, giving his wings a final strech before he moved.

One of the men saw the strange bird, and told them to stop cutting, but it was to late.

The tree started to fall.

The last thing Jou remembered hearing was his Mate's scream as the tree crashed down pinning him.

---

Seto was about to dive down but the man ran over to fast. And Seto was furious. His beak clacking as he figited, talons digging up the branch to the point, he had to move to another as it fell.

How dare they!

Seto froze as he saw the man gently pick up his Mate.. Jou...

Seto's heart sank at the still body.

But the man touched him and a scream escaped Jou, and Seto was quick to fly over.

Screeching and squawking, wings flapping furiously as his talons crapped at the arms that were lifted to protect them selves. They better let him go! They better let his Jou go!

But the men, instead, fled taking the injured bird with them.

Seto, flew fast and hard, following after the truck. Trying very hard to keep up with it...

They couldn't! Not now! Not after all this time!

---

When Jou came to again a soft chattery sound escaped him, and he slowly moved his head, feeling a softness.

His head slowly lifted, and he set into panic, he started squawking, flapping around behind the metal bars, not knowing he was in a cage.

Where was he? Where was Seto! His Squawking got louder as the pain in his sides got worse. But he stopped fluttering around in his cage.

He froze when a man walked over and looked in on the bird.

Jou would of frowned if his beak wasn't 'frozen in place' for such a thing.

They were talking to one another. About such a 'rare bird'.

Ass holes. If they got close enough he was pecking eyes out!

Where was his mate?

It was then that one of the logger men mentioned a second bird that attacked them.

Jou froze. He didn't have a good feeling about this.

---

The thing that took his lover away had stopped at this... Building. And he landed in an alley. Then, even though about 300 years went by. Seto took to his human form. Spotting a man walking by, Seto got a look, then mimiced the outfit. His power, letting the clothes he wore transform to the modern attire.

A man with Brunet hair and deep Sapphire eyes stepped from the alley. His outfit, styled like the others, but colored in White and Sapphire.

He went to the building, and pulled the door open.

He glanced around. Where would they keep him? He slowly walked over, and smirked, He knew what to do, "Excuse me Ma'am?", Seto stated softly, sweetly. His accent a bit 'out dated' but as clear and crystal as ever.

She looked at him, and rose her brow.

Seto just smiled, "My precense was called for in concerns of a unique bird found..."

"Oh! You must be Mr. Dijitoro!",

Seto smirked, that worked, "Yes, Please lead the way.".

She nodded, and lead him back into one of the other rooms.

Seto frowned at the smell. There were lots of animals heres. Sick, Hurt. Some dying.

---

Seto felt his heart stop as he saw the men, finish pulling a needle out of his Mate. The one clear lively eyes, dulled out before the eyes closed, and his Mate fell asleep. He frowned. Did they?!? Wait, no, he was still breathing.

Seto quietly walked over, the woman had left, and they looked at him, "Who are you?".

Seto smirked, "Mr. Dijitoro..",

"No, I know Mr. Dijitoro, and you sir, are not him.".

Seto's smirk only grew, "Well, either way, what you have on your hands is a rare bird.".

They rose brows and exchanged glances, "How did you know about it?".

"That doesn't matter to you idiots. What matters is, you let it go.".

"Why would we do that! It's the only one of it's kind!",

Seto glared, promising death to the man. "It is not. If you do not hand it over, I will be forced to take it from you.".

They changed looks, then laughed.

The laughter didn't last long....

----

Excited for Chapter 2?


	2. You Better Listen

**Last Chapter Re Cap**

_Seto glared, promising death to the man. "It is not. If you do not hand it over, I will be forced to take it from you."._

_They changed looks, then laughed._

_The laughter didn't last long...._

**Chapter 2: You Better Listen**

Seto moved, suddenly in the form of a bird, where the man had stood. And it glared daggers at them, before it bluttered around, screaching, talons digging at anything they got a hold of.

Some of the men fled the room and he was glad. Going for one man's eyes as he tried to fend him off.

A sound caught his attention, and he darted to a side as the broom colided with the mans head, and he would have laughed.

But he had to lay attention. Powerful talon's grabbed the broom handle and snapped it, leaving the janitor to run in fright.

Humans were easy to scare, and once they were out of the room, the man in white was soon there again. gently picking his mate out of the cage. And then, was quickly off, finding a way out.

---

He ran out of the building among the caos. What caos? Oh, he had slipped into one of the rooms, and unlatched the cage or every animal he could. He didn't release any dangerous ones.

He wanted to get him and his mate out safely after all.

Once he made it outside he took a deep breath as he kept moving.

Seto was not to sure where he was.

But, he found somewhere to relax and rest. Waiting for his Love to come to.

Seto ignored the few crows sitting on the dumpster, mocking him. He just glared and went to move and they all fluttered off. Dumb birds.

He felt movement, and he quickly looked down.

Jou was slowly picking his head up. A soft sound escaped him, and he almost panicked, but the smell. He smiled, as he looked up at his Mate.

"Shift.", Seto stated softly.

Jou winced, but he did so, screaming from the process. It hurt!

Seto held the now shaking blond in his arms, frowning. Due to his power, the bandages that had been around him, converted with the shift, to adjust as if they were originally put on the human body.

One of Jou's wings had been broken, and tightly wrapped, which was now his left arm. There were bandages tightly around his chest as well due to cracked, and even broken ribs.

Birds were fragile creatures. There was no avoiding that.

If Jou had been any other bird, he would of not of made it.

Jou looked slowly up at his Mate, "Seto... What are we going to do?", he finally asked softly.

Jou noticed the changes, and he let his 'out fit' adapt to Seto's. Only donning the pants. As his power went to the bandages for his top.

Seto helped Jou up. And moved, and slipped the jacket off his shoulders. Knowing his Mate was to weak to have his power make himself one. So he slipped it on his shoulders, and smiled softly as the jacket changed colors, adapting to his mate.

The jacket was now black on his mate, where it had once been sapphire-blue, was now ruby-red, going along well with the black slacks trimmed in Ruby-red.

Seto sighed, "First, we're going to find a place you can rest.", he stated softly finally, letting a hand move his mates blond hair from his face. "Then, we'll have to find a new roost", he stated softly.

Jou gave a quiet nod, letting his head rest against Seto for the moment.

Seto smiled, and moved, gently helping his Mate up to stand. He hoped they would find somewhere before it was to late. Once every Milennia? He wasn't sure, But it was very rare for ther kind to "come into season". And his Mate was due to go into season very soon. He's been showing the signs, and both of them were excited. He just hoped it wouldn't happen to soon and they missed it. They two of them wanted a family.

Seto walked at his Mate's pace, glaring at anyone that got to close to either one of them.

---

They found a place with 'vacancy' and Seto went there. Lucky for them, someone passed over the green paper prior, and he watched how.

One advantage to being a 'magical' being. He let his power form the same green stuff, and then when they stepped up. He stated softly, "We'd like a room". He stated softly.

He wasn't knew to the 'hotel' idea. He was just knew to the 'type of currency', Hotels and Motels were around for a long time.

After the 'deal' was made, he handed over the green stuff, the right amoutn, sticking to the type of bills he had seen. And he said "Keep it", when the man went to hand him some coins.

Seto took a good look at those as well, if he needed to create them later.

Seto took the key for the room the two would be sharing, and he guided Jou there.

Seto was quick to put his mate in bed, seeing how exhausted he was.

Seto watched his Mate worridly, and lightly kissed his forhead as he let him fall asleep.

Seto frowned as he looked about, nothing to eat in here. He'd have to figure something out.

Looking, he looked for a phone, but he didn't find one. Of course, what he was looking for was one of those -really- old phones where you had to hold the ear and mouth piece to you.

Luckily, it had a older-styled phone in the room... He looked at the device, tilting his head. It had the spin wheel like back then for dialing. So slowly he picked it up, and blinked at the dial tone.

He dialed the 0, for operator.

The woman that answered, was shocked when the first words were, "What would you recommend to eat?".

She blinked a few times, "Are you a travelor sir?".

"Yes.", was Seto's responce.

"What area are you in?".

Seto frowned, and leaned out, and read the Motel sign, and the street signed located near by, "On 31st Avenue, at the Philipsburg Harbor In.".

She gave a nod despite him not seeing it, "Are you planning on going to the place, or would you rather delivery?", some travelors wanted delivery.

Hmm, "Delivery.".

She then asled him a few more questions, luckily he got one of the ones that loved their job, helping people, and eventually patched him through to another number.

The man that picked up, "Harolds Chinese, May I help you?".

Seto blinked, "I'd like to, order.".

The man grabbed a tablet, "What is your order sir?".

"I don't know. I'm a travleror in the area for awhile. What would you recommend?".

He listed off some of thier 'best sellers' their 'favorites' and 'chef specials' and listed things until the other finally made a sound.

"Anything not involving to many vegetables. More the better, we're going to be here awhile.". He had paid for a week to stay at the motel. Until he could figure out what to do next.

The man blinked, "Of everything?".

"Yes, There are two of us here, and we'll be here a week, either let's make it one big order, of you'll be getting called everyday.".

The man blinked, startled "Okay, Uhm, where is it getting delivered to?".

He gave the man the same information as the caller, but added, after being promted, Room 102, on the ground floor.

---

Seto had hung up the phone and sat watching his Mate sleep for awhile.

About an hour later -as it was a huge order-, the door was knocked on, and there was the delivery...kid... and he let the guy in to set the food down. The kid had glanced to the blond in bed which had Seto release a faint growl.

Which made the kid jump. So, he was quick to take the payment, and awefully quick to thank him for the generous Tip, and then, left to go back to work.

Seto slowly walked over to his sleeping Mate, and knelt on the floor by the bed, so he'd be eye-level. Gently shaking his shoulder, "Jou, get up, you should come eat.".

Jou yawned but opened his eyes, blinking slowly. He smiled, "Hiya".

Seto chuckled, "Come on sleepy head, come eat.".

Jou yawned again, and slowly, and carefully streched, he hurt tremendously, and then he got up, with Seto's help, adn walked over to the table.

After eating, Seto helped his Mate to the bathroom, and helped him with getting in the bath.

After Jou's bath, Seto once again helped his mate back into bed and gently tucked him in.

Seto left Jou to sleep as he put all the left overs in the fridge that was in the room.

Seto sighed as he pulled the blind back and looked out at the darkening sky. Damn humans. Had to cut down their tree... If they missed their chance.. There would be hell to pay. Seto didn't have any problem using his power to hurt them. And he would if it happened.

Slowly Seto went and got into the bed on the opposit side of his mate.

----

Excited for Chapter 3?


	3. The Next Step

Here is Chapter 3, sorry it took so long, computer needed a re-vamp, and it was just crazy with my mother's surgery. She's all right, sore as heck, but ya, she can't move her arm she had surgery on [they put it in this brace thing].

**Chapter 3: The Next Step**

Seto's eyes slowly opened when he awoke, and he smiled softly seeing his mate sleeping. He moved to slowly strech, but Jou's eyes opened and looked at him. Seto smiled softly, so he was just dozing?

"How do you feel Jou?", he asked softly.

"Better than yesterday, but it still hurts to move.", he stated honestly. He had no reason to hide it from his mate.

Seto gave a slight nod... "I don't know if they have anything to help with the pain.".

Jou smiled softly, "That's okay, don't worry... Can you help me to the bathroom though?".

Seto nodded, and moved getting up, he came round the bed, and then helped his mate up, carefully supporting his back. He could tell his mate was in a lot of pain, just due to the fact it showed slightly.. Jou was usually good at masking it.

After his mate finished in the bathroom, he helped him to sit at the table, and he heated up some of the left over chinese. He heated what his mate wanted, and what he himself wanted. And then after it was heated, he handed it over...

One Container got sacraficed... The smouldering box was abondened in the sink... Luckily the appliance wasn't to hard to figure out, but he knew it didn't need more than a few minutes!

Jou had carefully moved and laid down on his own, and had gone to sleep...

That gave Seto time to leave, and 'scope out' the area. He put the room key onto a string he found before he left..

He made sure the place was secure before he left.

He found himself soon at a busy street, frowning as he watched the death traps pass by... He turned back and found an ally way... Which, was where he shifted to his bird form. Which now, the string with the key was around his bird neck.

He soon took off, and started over the street.. It was alot easier than trying to pass it.

He landed on one of the wodden pole things with wires on it. He wasn't sure what it was, he hadn't really seen them before. But the other birds said it was safe to land on, and they even prooved it. Pigeons were always helpful.

A couple of sparrows started to pass, and he got their attention, they landed, and he asked them a few questions.

Like first off, where they were, where the nearest haven would be.

But the pigeon was actually the one to answer that one.

"There is a protected park.", was the bird's responce.

Seto was confused, A protected park? Oh well, "Where might I find it?".

The Pigeon just responded with a "follow me", and started leading the way.

Seto said good bye to the sparrows and thanked them for their time, and then followed after the pigeon.

See, not all the bird breeds were stupid. The only one Seto refused to speak with were crows. They were annoying and dumb birds.

When they reached the park, he first noted the brick wal surrounding it. That would keep those machines out that cut down their tree?

He also noticed there being play sets... Well, it seemed to be an okay place...

He thanked the pigeon, then went into the park, to see if he could find a tree suitable to call a home.

He found one, currently occupied by some squirrles. But he stopped to ask questions. Luckily they were willing to talk. Probably because he was a bird of prey, they wanted to be 'nice' to hopefully keep from being lunch.

Getting directions to an unused tree, he went to scope it out... When he got to it, he landed on a branch. It was sturdy, but, was there a way to get in?

He fluttered around the tree, and near the middle of it, he finally found a hole.. It wasn't very big, but he used his powerful beak to pry away from of the wood.

Once large enough he stuck his head in.. It was nicely hollowed out inside, and it wasn't to 'deep' from the entrance. But it was high enough little chicks wouldn't fall out...

He decided it was good...

So he started making the entrance big enough, and once it was, he hoped inside. Testing the sturdyness of the inside.. He even scratched and pecked at the bottom.

Last he wanted, was it to be weak and his mate to fall and get hurt.

After passing his test, he fluffed out, proud of himself for finding a new roost..

It'd be awhile before his mate could move though...

He hopped to the entrance and slipped out...

He'd have while his mate healed and rested to get it suitable for them, and their family to be.

He sat on the branch looking around for a little while. It was calm and peaceful here..

He felt this park was a good choice.

He moved, spreading his wings, and flew off... Heading back the way he came. He had a good memory. He could travel for days, and still find his way back to where he started.

He landed in the alley he had shifted forms in earlier, and it was there he double-checked, then shifted back to his human form.

He streched walking out. Walking quietly.

He arrived to the room he and his mate were currently using, and unlocked the door after pulling the key from around his neck.

He opened the door...

Panic sank in. It looked like a war went on!

"Jou!" He pracically screamed as he rushed in...

He wasn't sure if he felt better or worse hearing the weak repsonce from his mate...

"Seto..", It was soft, and faint.. He almost missed it with his panic.

Seto rushed over to his mate once he spotted him, "Jou, what happened?".

Jou looked at him, "Hazzer".

Hazzer.

That's all his mate had to say to have him bristling.

"Did he hurt you?". He asked.

Jou slowly shook his head, "No...", he stated softly, "H-He tried..."

Seto cooed, and gently picked up his mate, and held him close.

Hazzer was around here... All the better to hurry and get out of the city...

He now had second thoughts on what he thought would be a good place....


	4. New City

Here is Chapter 4, sorry it took so long **Huge** thanks to Mizukichan0001, She REALLY helped me out with some ideas, as I was a bit stuck!

**Chapter 4: New City**

Seto yawned once they finally got situated in the new hotel room.

After what happend with his mate, he decided to not leave his side.

And once Jou was well enough to travel, they left, and headed for another city.

Seto stood looking out the window of the hotel room, holding the curtain back to look out.

They were on the 4th floor of the place. It had a decent view of the town, so he was able to figure out where stuff was a little easier.

He turned to look at Jou who was sitting on the bed, his legs crossed and flipping through one of those magazines they had in the room.

He moved and stepped over, and sort of sat on his one leg as he moved beside his mate, and lightly nuzzled the side of his neck, "Anything interesting in there?" he asked softly.

Jou looked at him and smiled softly, "Sort of, So much has happened since the last time we were in a town or anything." He stated, turning the page as he looked back down at it.

Seto chuckled but smiled warmly, and moved, to where both his knees were on the bed, and he gently tackled his lover onto the bed as he wrapepd his arms around him.

Jou giggled and smiled, and set the magazine to a side as he let his arms wrap around him. "You're in a good mood, arn't you?".

Seto chuckled, "Yes", he stated honestly. His mate was better, how could he not be in a good mood?.

Jou smiled, and giggled softly, and moved giving Seto's cheek a light peck before he wiggled slightly under him.

Seto rose a brow, "What?", he asked, not sure why his mate was being.. so.. wiggly?

Jou giggled, but smiled, "As much fun as this is, I need up".

Seto tilted his head to a side, but moved off his mate.

Jou kissed Seto's cheek again before he got up and went to the bathroom.

Seto groaned and flopped onto the bed.. Damn.

Jou had spent a bit of time in the bathroom that when he came out, he giggled, seeing Seto sleeping.

He quietly stepped over and covered his mate up before he slipped under the covers with him.

Jou smiled more when Seto instinctively put his arms around him and pulled him close.

---

When they got up, it was Jou who suggested gently, "Why don't we explore the area?", he asked.

Seto considered it, thinking of the pro's and con's, and twitched when his shoulder was lightly smacked.

"C'mon, we need to learn the area... With or without you, I'm going.", Jou stated matter-of-factly, and then headed for the door..

Seto groaned, but moved to follow his mate.

They wandered the streets, deciding to stay to their human forms. They best get people use to them, as they were planning on moving into one of the buildings for sale.. They actually passed a few on their travels, and inquired about them.

They also heard about 'jobs', and decided, they should both try to get one, just for the fact of 'blending' in more. They didn't need trouble with that...

Jou saw one store, and begged Seto to go in, and so, after much pouting on Jous part, they went inside...

Jou went about looking around the trinket shop. They had a lot of neat SHINEY stuff! Birds like shiney things, there was no way around it..

Seto even couldn't help but look at some things...

A soft, "May I help you?", was heard, and the two looked.

Before them stood, a somewhat shorter person, whom seemed to have tri colored hair, and it was kinda of pointy.

Jou smiled, "We're just browsing really.", he stated honestly.

The other nodded, "If you need anything, I'm Yugi, feel free to ask me anything!", the other stated, smiling.

Jou just smiled back and nodded, looking back to what he had been looking at..

Seto watched the other walk off. And blinked, at the nearly identical, taller version, of the one who just spoke to him reading something while sitting behind the counter.

Seto heard a "hey SettooooooOooo", and noticed a hand waving in front of his face.

"What?", he asked, as he looked to his mate.

"We should buy this", he stated, smiling, as he held up the figurine. Ironically enough, it was of two birds, intwined together, in glass, one was a deep blue with white, and the other was red and black... Really irconic...

Seto just eventually nodded, "Okay Jou.", he stated smiling. And chuckled as his mate grinned, and went up to the counter with it, and Seto followed.

They were told the total by the taller look-a-like, and Seto handed over the money, having done more research on it, "You can keep the change", he stated gently.

Jou smiled, and with a thought, "Are you looking to hire any help? We just moved to the area.", he stated, smiling warmly all the while.

The taller other, nodded, "Let me get Yuigi.", he stated, and then stood from his stool, and went to get Yugi.

The two returned, and Yugi asked, "What kind of work are you looking for?", he asked, smiling all the while.

Jou couldn't help but smile to, "Well, anything really, I don't have much work experience though," he stated softly.

Yugi nodded, and smiled, "If you're willing to learn, I'm pretty sure I can find work for you to do around here.",

"really?", Jou asked, a bit excited.

Yugi smiled, and nodded, "Yes! When can you start?" Yugi asked.

And Jou smiled more, "Any time tomorrow I suppose", he stated.

Yugi nodded, "Be here tomorrow around 9, and we'll get you started."

Jou grinned and nodded, "Thanks!", he stated happily.

Seto chuckled, as he took the little paper bag with their wrapped up figurine inside.

Jou waved to Yugi, whom he was all ready thinking of as a friend, as he left with Seto.

Jou giggled, "I bet you can't get a job as easily!", he stated, giggling.

Seto rose a brow, "Oh really?", he asked.

Jou nodded.

Seto shrugged, "Who knows".

Jou pouted, "You're not going to take the bet, are you?",

"I have no reason to",

"Meany", Jou stated, pouting.

Seto just chuckled, and pulled his mate close, which made him smile, and after a bit more wandering, they went to the one building, it was close to where Jou would be working, and spoke to the sellers.. and actually settled it that evening.

The two returned to the hotel, to get their few supplies, and to return their key, and then, went to the new place... The next day, Jou was to go to work, and Seto was to get what the needed in their new home.


	5. Days Gone By

Here is Chapter 5, sorry it took so long...

Makoto-Elena, I want the cookie! Here is your update! -swipes cookie and munches on while typing-

**Chapter 5: Days Gone By**

Seto sighed heavily as he flopped into one of the chairs that decorated their new home. Not as homey feeling as a tree, but the house had a nice field to it. The fenced in yard let him feel safer about the choice of their home. Hearing the door the bird turned his head and smirked at his mate. He looked exhausted.

Jou shut the door, locking it behind them, and seeing Seto gave a smile and came over, promptly flopping himself onto Setos lap ignoring the grunt that came from his mate as he snuggled up to him.

"Bad day?" Seto asked softly.

"Not exactly" Jou answered gently, resting for the moment. "Now that I learned more about the shop, I'm left to do work on my own, and it seems more tiring without Yugi to chat to. I mean, I know he's got work to and all so I am not going to complain about it."

"To him you mean?" Seto stated with a bit of a smirk, chuckling when his shoulder was smacked.

Jou shook his head smiling, "You're horrible." he stated softly... Looking out towards the window, the curtain was closed but the lack of light peaking through the small gap gave way it was dark. Of course Jou knew that having walked home as the sun set. He looked back to Seto, "Do you think..."

Seto took his hand, cutting off his mate and kissed the backs of his fingers, "The other birds won't find us here, Hazzer included." he stated firmly.

When one of their kind came into season, it was not uncommon for the other birds of their kind to appear practically out of the woodwork to claim them for their season. Seto would not let any of the other birds to get their hands on his mate. He nuzzled Jou smiling softly, "Did you..?"

Jou giggled his head tilting to a side to give his mate room at his neck, "Yes, I requested off. Seriously, no faith in me what so~" Jous words were cut off as he moaned, Seto finding a sensitive spot on his neck. "you're so bad" he whispered softly, but he didn't try to stop his mate. In fact, he slid off his mates lap as he went to stand and lef him to the bedroom.

-Fast forward, I might actually write the smut out later, but for now I'm not going to bother, there is plenty of smut in Price of his Crime [Yu Yu/Inu cross over] So you can go read it there hahaha-

Seto smiled, laying beside his mate, his hand gently running over the blonds back as he smiled softly. "I'm guessing you're ready?" he asked playfully. He knew his mates season had started, and he only chuckled at the half-hearted glare his mate threw at him. Seto smiled laying on his side he leaned over his mate slightly, leaning down to gently kiss the bare shoulders, "It's just fine my love, We're ready for it" he stated softly.

The rest of their evening repeated pretty much the same actions over and over, granted the two did get a bit creative so it wasn't the same way each time.

-Next Morning-

Jou was still passed out as Seto rose, stretching, he reached the phone as it rang, "Seto speaking" he murmured softly. A growl escaped his throat as he sat up quickly. "How Di-" He frowned.

Jou woke at the sound of the phone and looked up at his mate, head tilting to a side. He was content until his mate growled and he looked up at him in question, slowly sitting up beside him. He could only hear Setos side, and so far he only got out about 4 words, and "Di" was only part of a word, Jou assumed he meant did, but he watched worriedly as he saw the glare on his mates features.

Seto growled soon slamming the phone down, and then turned, pulling the startled Jou close to him. "You're not to leave the house." he stated sharply and Jou blinked a few times confused, "But Set-"

"I said You're not to leave the house" he growled out.

Jou gulped, but just gave a faint nod... "I'll call Yugi then..."

Seto left the bed, leaving a puzzled Jou, but with a sigh, the blond called Yugi, and tried to explain the situation... Yugi didn't quite understand, but Jou admitted he didn't either. Yugi was suspicious about the call, as was Jou, but nothing either of them could do about it.

Why was he willing to tell Yugi? That's right, during his time working with Yugi and Atem, he came to learn, that they also were birds as he and Seto were. It had been an accident that let Jou know they were, and instead of freaking out on them like they expected he had grinned and had just given a "I'm so glad there are more of our kind around!"

So when he needed the time off, Atem and Yugi had sensed it coming before he finally told them. He wasn't surprised they sensed it, their kind came into season so rarely it was hard to miss. Thankfully Atem was waiting for his own hen, Yugi, to come into his own season and had no interest in trying to take Jou from Seto. Which eased his mates mind greatly once he had a talk with the other birds.

After hanging up with Yugi, Jou sighed and laid back in the bed watching the ceiling. Just who had called? Why was Seto so furious? Jou bolted up right hearing the front door slam. The blond got up, slipping on a pair of boxers-it was easier to put on clothes than it was to make them appear less energy using- He rushed over to the front door, frowning at the closed thing. What the hell?

The blond was fuming. Seto was totally going to get a piece of his mind later. He knew his mate had been very serious about not leaving the house, so he had no want to leave the safety of their home...

Jou slowly sat down on one of the chairs, noticing the curtains had been pulled tightly before Seto left... He looked off to a side looking over towards the door... Oh Seto, what was going on?

-End Chapter 5-

Its Short... I suck ...


End file.
